1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and more particularly to a backlit LCD display and gaming machine combination.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD is a thin, flat electronic visual display that uses the light modulating properties of liquid crystals (LCs). LCs do not emit light directly. They are used in a wide range of applications including computer monitors, television, instrument panels, etc. They are common in consumer devices such as video players, gaming devices, clocks, watches, calculators, and telephones. LCDs have displaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in most applications. They are usually more compact, lightweight, portable, less expensive, more reliable, and easier on the eyes.
However, the conventional LCD displays are for display purposes only. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.